Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a banner hanger, and more particularly to a banner hanger configured for hanging a banner on a vertical surface.
Description of the Related Art
Stores, restaurants, and other businesses, community centers, recreational centers, government buildings, rental and sales offices, and other buildings regularly hang banners and signs in windows. The banners and signs may advertise a product offered in the store, a special event such as a sale, or provide information or provide a decorative display. Decorative displays may be related to a holiday, store (grand) opening or closing (going out of business, or store moving) event, or other event.
Signs, banners, and displays hung in windows may be affixed by tape or other adhesive or may be affixed by suction cups or the like. Tape can be hard to remove. Either method of affixing the sign, banner or display may require climbing on a ladder or stool to reach the desired position for the window sign or display. In restaurants, for example, hanging the sign may require someone climbing on a chair or in a booth in the restaurant to reach the desired position for hanging the sign or display.
Signs, banners, and displays are also regularly hung on walls at locations requiring that the person hanging the sign, banner or display climb a ladder or step stool.